When a short-circuit connection occurs, a high electrical current, which can be multiple times higher than a normal operating current, flows. Short-circuits can be caused e.g. by insulation which has become damaged or by a switching fault in electrical systems. Such short-circuit currents can be detected by protective devices and the conductors carrying the current can be switched off by power switches or fuses. Short-circuits can have different causes. Often, short-circuits are caused by a break in insulation or by changes to the insulation. Defective circuits in electrical switching systems and devices and the non-observance of safety rules can also result in short-circuits. If a short-circuit current is not correctly limited, damage can occur by over-heating in the wires or of electrical switching system components. In order to prevent the consequences of electrical short-circuits, safety switches and safety fuses can be used e.g. in low-voltage networks. Depending upon the application, the circuit breaker must be switched sufficiently quickly.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a circuit breaker which interrupts, in a quick and reliable manner, an occurring high electrical current.